star_wars_gaming_nerdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Syniclus
Description Syniclus was the self-proclaimed Emperor of ~Sith Empire~ who was more or less the result of terrible leadership in yet again, another star wars gaming community. Syniclus was once a follower of the Sith Academy RPG community on Star Wars: Battlefront II. After coming into contact with LordXendor (formerly known as LordFazem) Syniclus proceeded with seceding from Sith Academy to form his own Sith RPG, Sith Empire. Abbreviations (SE) or to fill his ego, Syniclus Empire. Sith Empire is Born For a while, Syniclus was already empowering himself with the dark side of the force. At times it prevented him from gaining the desired respect he was seeking out in Sith Academy, because of this he plotted the destruction of Sith Academy for months. It wasn't until the galaxy known menace, LordXendor encountered Syniclus for the first time on the deadly forums within the Sith Academy website. LordXendor saw the evil nature of Syniclus from the start and because of this LordXendor sought to use Syniclus' potential to destroy Sith Academy from the inside out for stealing some of Xendor's members from DarkSith. What little did Xendor know was that he was about to unleash a power of energy to which he himself could not contain. Immediately after convincing Syniclus to betray Fumasu, the leader of the Sith Academy, Xendor gave Syniclus a place within DarkSith in which Syniclus brought over many other Sith Academy members after challenging Fumasu to a death match and destroying him. Syniclus used the DarkSith guild as a way of building up the newly formed Dark Sith Empire, or Sith Empire for short, the founders of Sith Empire being Syniclus, Aphotic, Khan, and a few others. Syniclus the Emperor Months after using the DarkSith guild to rebuild, Syniclus bided his time and used these few moments to grow in the force. Before he completely wiped Sith Academy from the face of the galaxy, he had his top sith generals salvage the Sith Academy lore books and holocrons and used them to progress further in the ways of the force. He kept this information hidden from LordXendor in fear that LordXendor might use this knowledge to destroy Syniclus and harness the power for himself. Syniclus secretly held council meetings for Sith Empire to make sure they acknowledged the fact that none of them were apart of DarkSith but just making it seem as though they were so they could build the Sith Empire in Syniclus' image to make sure they had a big enough army to take over the Battlefront II RPG community without sharing any power with Xendor. Since Syniclus needed to pretend he was a DarkSith member, he accepted duels against some of the DarkSith members who were interested in moving to Battlefront II. However what Syniclus didn't know is that a legendary bounty hunter by the name of SuperBoba from Empire at War had ties with Xendor and DarkSith and was an active Battlefront II player. Syniclus lost a 1v1 against SuperBoba. The defining result would cause Syniclus to rush the process of gaining a stronger connection to the force from the books and holocrons from Sith Academy which would later have a negative result on Syniclus' brain. Weeks, and later months, passed as Xendor and the rest of DarkSith actively slew all of their enemies on Republic Commando. The destruction of their enemies came at a great cost as Xendor didn't have much to rule after he killed so many. This caused many mutinies within the DarkSith ranks that Xendor had to squash under his boot. This brought about the deaths of many DarkSith members. With the sudden realization that Xendor might not rule Republic Commando much longer, he held a council meeting to bring together the remainder of DarkSith. This meeting consisted up of Star Wars: Republic Commando remnants, Battlefront and Battlefront II commanders, including Syniclus, and Star Wars: The Old Republic scouts who were currently in the process of expanding DarkSith and even Xendor's advisor, LordApp, a former lord of the TrueSith Empire. This was a meeting that would forever reshape the rest of DarkSith. As Xendor went over each and every branch of DarkSith control over the galaxy, he eventually arrived at Syniclus to discuss the DarkSith rule that Syniclus was expanding to Battlefront II. Only then, did Syniclus reveal his betrayal. Syniclus admitted to not only refusing to expand DarkSith to Battlefront II, but that he indeed did claim to be the new founded emperor of Sith Empire. Xendor enraged by this, verbally de-ranked Syniclus from DarkSith status and used a force push to try and cast Syniclus to the ground in an attempt to kill him. However, Syniclus much prepared for this moment foresaw this and used his new powers to block Xendor's force push and used a force wave of energy to knock all of the present DarkSith members to the ground. Immediately a flash of light appeared and Syniclus vanished. Syniclus returned to his members to announce their seperation from DarkSith and their new beginning as the official one and only Sith Empire on Battlefront II. Little did Syniclus know that he made a grave mistake leaving Xendor and the rest of the DarkSith members alive. Syniclus would soon have more enemies than ever before.... The Many Battles of Sith Empire With the lack of interference from DarkSith, Syniclus ruled with an iron fist across the fields of autistic RPG children. Many stood up to Syniclus only for him to send his devoted sith lords, and sith apprentices to defeat them in rpg battles. This would consist of them all running around on Tatooine in hero assault mode killing each other with plastic glow sword like lightsaber attacks and keeping track of points. These were times of Sith Empire's training programs. Many Sith Empire members died in some of these battles which caused Syniclus to host recruitment programs in high concentration so he could separate the force sensitive from the weak. This was a time of bliss for the Sith Empire members as they were the most active, if not the only active RPG community currently around on Battlefront. As a result, whenever a new member couldn't countrol the dark side energies of the force and lost their mentality, Syniclus threw them out like they were nothing as he did not care about losing one member anymore when he could recruit three more. At the same moment in time, Xendor was officially getting himself acquaintanced with some of Sith Empire's members by enticing them with Minecraft. This caused some of the Sith Empire members to rather play with pixelated blocks instead of continuing with their force training on Battlefront II which concluded with some of them leaving for DarkSith instead. Syniclus caught on to Xendor's growing presence and instead used this as a way to destroy Xendor's connection to the Sith Empire members by saying Xendor was only there to steal from Syniclus and ordered a purge of DarkSith. Sith Empire members were no longer allowed to remain in both DarkSith and Sith Empire and were forced to choose. The majority remained with Sith Empire while only a few chose DarkSith. At the same time as some of these purges, enemies like Necrid (former sith empire) and Hidden Slayer (former DarkSith and Sith Empire) were hitting Syniclus from all sides with mutinies and betrayals. They were rising remnants of cast out Sith Empire members into armies to attack the great Emperor. Syniclus could only keep up with so much at once, while also trying to keep Xendor from stealing some of his remaining loyal sith allies. As a side effect from using the forbidden lore books and holocrons, Syniclus started to go crazy. He began purging his own members by forcing them into death battles as he had paranoia from the current rebel armies. Soon another rogue RPG community called JOG posed a true threat to Syniclus and his empire. This lead to a mini campaign of purging Sith Empire members which resulted in the deaths of many apprentices and most of the Sith Empire council. With this defeat, Syniclus became highly unstable. Syniclus no longer knew who to trust, everyone was a spy to him. Syniclus even put a ban on The Old Republic as some of his members wished to expand beyond the simple RPG setting. This caused many Sith Empire members to lose trust in their fearless Emperor. January 28, 2014 sealed the deal when Sketchup, a rogue mercenary from Battlefront II recorded Syniclus having a spat with MasterBlaster, a local militia leader and community owner who has had countless conflicts in the past with Syniclus. The video documented Syniclus becoming mentally destructive as he was met with threats of war and none of his members were backing him up. He tried to use his force powers to manipulate MasterBlaster and his associates but it only ended in failure as they were wearing cortosis armor which prevented the effects of force powers. This only made Syniclus angrier. The Death of Star Wars Gaming Syniclus was barely holding onto his sanity while also keeping his Empire stabilized. Years had passed since his first creation of the Sith Empire but it was all soon to come to an end. As gamespy, the server hosting company for games like Star Wars: Republic Commando, Star Wars: Empire at War, and the Battlefront games was being shut down, they admitted that server browsing would cease to exist. This put Syniclus into a panic as he knew his empire would surely be disrupted. He used what little time he had to try and absorb the remaining RPG communities who he once considered enemies in the past. At the same time he started having negative tensions with some of his council members, most notable being Khan, who was currently also affiliated with DarkSith at the time. Syniclus upset that his own rule was once again being challenged had a brief lightsaber duel with Khan which resulted in both of them being wounded, Khan quickly fled the scene as he could hear Syniclus yelling "BACKSTABBING NIGGER" echoing throughout the halls of the Sith Empire temple. As Syniclus fell to his knees in weakness, other Sith Empire members saw this as a moment to abandon Sith Empire while they still could and followed Khan as he was more favored over Syniclus. Khan ended up making his own sith community with these former Sith Empire members but he eventually became an official DarkSith lord while the Sith Empire members who followed him went their own separate ways throughout the galaxy... The Death of Syniclus With the loss of Khan and some of his other former loyal Sith Master's, Syniclus abandoned the dying Battlefront II as the servers were soon to be shut down. At the same time another video was created about Syniclus and his involvement with DarkSith which also added some negative repercussions with him and his current members. He moved his empire to a transformer game where he and the remaining Sith Empire were viciously turned into mutant sith transformer robots in disguise and became DECEPTION EMPIRE but as the effects became too much, Syniclus moved his empire to Smite and became the CHAOS EMPIRE. Syniclus started using this time to grow in the power of the force once more but was unable to as the sith academy lore books and holocrons did permanent damage to his brain to the extent that he couldn't coexist with reality anymore. Shortly later, Syniclus returned to the ancient Sith Academy temple and ripped out a part of his soul and casted it into the temple, this part of his soul was the corrupted version which was affected by the Sith Academy artifacts. For the time being, Syniclus was mentally stable. A year later, Syniclus ended up coming into contact with Khan once more only to find out Khan was an active member of DarkSith. This interaction led to Khan introducing Syniclus and Xendor once more. The three spent hours catching up in which Syniclus volunteered to be part of DarkSith once more to which Xendor accepted. Some time later Syniclus disappeared and was never heard from again. It is rumored he left into the unknown regions of the galaxy to contemplate his existence...